First Love
by MapleRose
Summary: Prince Liam fell in love with a girl with a fiery temper.The problem is, the girl thinks that their relationship is going too fast. Also, Liam minded her business when she didn't want him to..then there is that princess..Will their relationship work out?
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: i don't own any fairytale bits that will come later but so far, i own everything

~*~

Chapter 1 – The New Girl 

"Oh look, here's comes another slave," Princess Briana smirked to her friends, "Now we have someone new to play with."

Nineteen-year-old Prince David Liam of Annon looked at where Briana was pointing. There, in front of the castle was a carriage. Two women came out of it carrying large carpetbags and entered the castle. They looked like mother and daughter. The girl was quite young; perhaps it was because of her small build. She had straight black hair woven in a simple braid and was wearing commoner clothes. 

"I wonder where she's working, in the kitchens or as a chamber maid," he remarked to his friends.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Lady Leila.

As Liam, as he preferred to be called, looked, the girl at the door turned toward his direction. His breath caught in his throat, she was very plain, yet beautiful. Not in the way that most of the court ladies were beautiful, but a there was a strange beauty about her that Liam couldn't place. 

"Let's go and find out where she works," said Nick.

"No," Briana stood up daintily off the bench she was sitting and walked gracefully towards the castle. "Let's do it tomorrow. We'll let her settle in first before we 'play' with her. Besides, it's almost teatime." 

Briana was beautiful and popular. Her gently wavy waist-length hair was the colour of shining straws in the sun, and not a strand was out of place. Her eyes were the colour of forget-me-nots. Her cheeks were rosy, and reminded Liam of a porcelain doll. She always wore silk dresses of bright colours and carried a fan or handkerchief with her. To top it off, she was the daughter of King Charming and Queen Rilia of Leithia. There were always admirers – Liam included – and young noble girls surrounding her.

Similarly, Liam was also blessed with good looks, with light brown hair streaked with blond and crystal blue eyes. He was the classic prince whom every girl wished to marry. He was too, always surrounded by admirers. Everyone said that he and Briana made the perfect couple. At first he was reluctant, now he accepted Briana and even started to like her.

Liam reluctantly followed Briana into the castle.

~*~

The next morning, Prince Liam wandered aimlessly around the castle. It was right before lunch and he had a break in his lessons. His friends, including Briana were still having their lessons. He had wanted to have classes with his friends, the children of nobles in the palace. But because he was a prince, he was privately tutored. 

He wasn't watching where he was going and was startled by a surprised "Oh." He snapped back to reality and found himself staring at a girl in the scarlet and white servant uniform of Annon bent over pieces of scattered laundry. Her face was hidden from him.

"You should watch where you are going wench," said Liam before stepping around the girl. He used to help people when he knocked them down, but since Briana's arrival a year ago, he ceased to do that.

The girl looked up, "No, you should watch where you are going," she said hotly and stood up to face him. Liam realized with a start that the girl was the one who arrived yesterday. She was almost a head shorter than he was, but she had an intimidating aura about her, perhaps it was the fierce look she had in her dark brown eyes than bore into him.

Liam was taken back at first. Usually these servant girls were timid and shy, at least respectful. Then he was indignant, he was, after all, the prince. "Don't you know who I am?"

"No, and I don't care. All I care is that you help me gather the laundry."

"Well since you are new, I'll forgive you. I'm Prince David Liam," he said proudly.

To his surprise, the girl replied, "So? I don't care if you are the king of the world," then her tone softened, "Could you help me pick the laundry up?"

"Nope. You dropped the basket," he said, as he got ready to go, "I'm leaving."

"Stop," she said in a commanding tone and to Liam's surprise, he obeyed. "I dropped the laundry because you bumped into me!" The girl was just calming down, now she got mad again. "You come out of nowhere, crash into me, accuse me of not watching my way, insult me, and refuse to clean up the mess that you started. And you expect to just walk away?"

Liam sighed; he'd never met a girl like her before. In the end, he apologized and helped her with the laundry.

"What's your name?" he asked as he walked with her.

"Ann."

_That's plain_, thought Liam, but he didn't say it out loud. "Call me Liam," Ann nodded and they went their separate ways.

~*~

Ann was mopping the floor in the audience chamber after lunch. She and her mother just arrived the day before. She sighed and rested on her mop, it was the fifth home she had in her seventeen years.

"Hello there," a musical voice snapped her out of her thoughts. A group of well-dressed people about her age stood before her. _ Must be nobles,_ she thought. The speaker was a tall blonde wearing a powder blue dress and carrying a delicate fan. Her face was classic heart-shaped and her nose looked delicate. All in all, she was very beautiful. To the right of her, Ann noticed, was Prince Liam.

"Go on dear," the blonde turned daintily towards Liam, who almost reluctantly came forward.

"We uh," he turned to look at his friends, who nodded. He turned back to Ann, "We want to welcome you to the castle. Here," Liam handed Ann a tin cup containing a liquid. Ann took it slowly, unsure of what to do.

"Drink it, it's tradition that we welcome new members with the drink of royalty." Liam reassured her when he saw her hesitance.

Ann brought the cup to her lips, something didn't smell right. She looked into the clear liquid and saw that there was what looked suspiciously like dirt floating on top; there was something else that she couldn't identify. _ They don't mean well at all!_

Ann pretended to take a sip while keeping an eye on Liam's friends' faces. There was tension as if they were waiting for something to happen. _ Yep, they are definitely up to no good._

With a swift and sure movement, Ann reached up over Liam's head and dumped the cold liquid right on top of his head. There was a moment of dead silence, and then Liam's friends burst out laughing.

"I'm not as naïve as you think, _ Your Highness_," Ann said in a cold and mocking voice. She stuffed to cup into Liam, turned on her heals and walked away without looking back.

Liam stood there wet and cold. He watched her go, unable to make a sound. He didn't know what was worse: his friends laughing behind him at his embarrassment, or the angry and hurt look in Ann's eyes.

~*~

love it? hate it? review and let me know.  
p.s. it's not really a close sequel to "white as snow? not really!" but more like a continued   
story.


	2. Apologies and More Mischief

Chapter 2 – Apologies and More Mischief  
  
After mass on Sunday, Liam decided to go for a walk to his favourite place in the forest behind the castle. When he got there, he was surprised to see that Ann was sitting under his favourite maple tree.  
  
He debated on whether to go and talk to her or just turn back. It had been three days since she dumped the water on him. He hadn't seen her since and was relieved, since he couldn't face her anyway. He decided to face her and get it over with.  
  
"Hi Ann," he said in a friendly tone as he walked over and stood beside her. When she didn't answer, he tried again. "What are you doing?" he was answered by silence.  
  
Liam shrugged and peered over her shoulder. Ann was sketching the castle with a piece of charcoal on parchment. The image resembled the real thing so much that even the flags seemed to move.  
  
"Wow, where did you learn to sketch like that?" Ann ignored him and continued to sketch.  
  
Liam sat down beside her; this was harder than he thought. He took a deep breath and said to her ear, "Look Ann, I apologize for what I did. I didn't mean to."  
  
Ann put down her charcoal to look at him, "Hmm, you didn't mean to," she paused. Then it seemed to Liam that a sudden light seemed to go off in her head, "Oh you mean your hands slipped and you accidentally poured the liquid into the cup and you accidentally gave it to me. Then words just slipped out of your mouth to tell me to drink it," her eyes contained that same fierce look. "Okay, I forgive you, since it was all an accident," Ann said sarcastically.   
  
Liam blinked, "What?"  
  
"Look pretty boy, you ain't sorry until you mean it," Ann stood up with her stuff and added, "The apology that is."  
  
She started to leave. Liam stood up and followed her.   
  
"Wait," he walked in front of her and blocked her way. "Ann, I'm sorry, for giving you that drink. Honestly. Please forgive me," he looked her in the eye, hoping that he looked apologetic. "I didn't like it," he added.  
  
Ann sighed and nodded, "Fine, I forgive you." Then she said softly "If you didn't like it, why did you do it?"  
  
"I, I'm not sure myself."  
  
Ann shook her head in amusement and sat back down at the base of the tree. "Are all princes like you?"  
  
Liam smiled and sat down with her, "No, unfortunately. Did you know that you are sitting under my favourite tree?"  
  
They sat there all afternoon, talking easily. Ann even offered to sketch a portrait of Liam.  
  
~*~  
  
Ann was carrying a stack of plates to the kitchen to be washed. The nobles were having a feast and took up a lot of plates. She didn't have a specific job, so she did odd things around the castle.  
  
She was so intend on getting the plates to the kitchen as fast as she could, she didn't see a group of young nobles around the corner, nor did she see the foot sticking out in front of her just as she reached the kitchen. She tripped over the foot neatly, dropping the plates. Ann grimaced as the plates shattered, the pieces flying everywhere. She even lands on some shards, cutting her hands. She picked herself up quickly and looked for the culprit.  
  
"What did you do that for?" she asked angrily to the blonde girl from the other day.  
  
"Oops. Did you trip? Wasn't my fault that you are such a klutz," she stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"What happened?" a middle-aged woman poked her head out from the kitchen. Then she saw the broken plates, "Ann! What did you do?"  
  
Ann gave the blonde girl and her friends a menacing look. She saw Liam standing there, just watching. Then she turned to the woman and curtsied, "I'm sorry ma'am, I'll be more careful next time."  
  
The woman sighed, "You'd better clean this up. I'll forgive you since you are new, but don't do it again."  
  
Ann followed the woman into the kitchen. As she passed Liam, she said in a low voice so that only he could hear, "Two-faced jerk."  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm so sorry Ann," Liam pleaded the next day while Ann sketched under the maple tree.  
  
"That's what you do. You hurt me, then apologize and expect me to forgive you just like that," Ann said without looking up.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! Briana and Nick did it," Liam tried desperately to defend himself  
  
"Well you could've told them to stop. You are the prince aren't you?"  
  
"Well yes, but…" he trailed off, not sure of what to say.  
  
"I was starting to think you are actually nice, and maybe be a friend. But you ruined it," Ann stood up. Although she was much shorter, Liam felt that he was the smaller one. "The least you could do was to stand up for me and help me. Did you know that what you and your so-called friends could've gotten my mother and me fired? I don't feel like searching for another job."  
  
"I, I'm sorry," Liam shrank even more. "But what did you mean by my 'so-called' friends?"  
  
"They are not your true friends Liam, can't you see that?"   
  
Liam shook his head, "How would you know? You haven't even been here for a week yet."  
  
"I can tell. I can tell that they are putting you up to things you don't want to do," Ann said softly, "I know that you can be a sweet guy if you want to be, like the other day. If only you could stand up to them."  
  
Liam was surprise at Ann's seemingly understanding of him. "Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Ann sighed and closed her eyes, "I'll give you one more chance Liam. But I can't completely forgive you until you can stand up to your friends and stand up for me."  
  
~*~  
  
"Briana, please, can't we stop picking on her?" Liam pleaded the next day in the garden.  
  
"Why? It has always been tradition. We always play with the new people until we get tired of them. I'm still having fun with her."  
  
"But – "  
  
"Oh Liam," Nick cut in, "Are you in love with her, an ugly servant girl?"  
  
"NO!" Liam said quickly, his face growing warm.  
  
"Then why do you want us to stop?" asked Archer.  
  
"I, I don't know," Liam mumbled in defeat, "I just think…" he trailed off; no one was listening to him.  
  
~*~  
  
how was that? i want three more reviews before continuing! 


	3. Enchanting Music

Chapter 3 – Enchanting Music  
  
Liam was walking to his meeting place with Ann one day. He enjoyed his meetings with her. She would show him her drawings while he showed her his sword skills.  
  
Before he saw the tree, he heard a beautiful melody that was soft and sweet. He got closer and saw Ann playing a wooden flute. The music that came out of it was pure and clear and full of passion. Her face was gentle and peaceful. Liam noticed unconsciously that she looked beautiful right then. She was wearing a red cloak over her servant garb, which stood out sharply from the grey bark and the green grass of late summer. Her dark hair was loose and strands waved around her face. There was that mysterious and delicate beauty about her, totally opposite of Briana.  
  
Liam was mesmerized in her music. He stepped forward and sat down slowly as not to disturb her playing.  
  
He had been sitting there for at least ten minutes before Ann noticed him and stopped playing.  
  
"Hi! Sorry I didn't notice you."  
  
"Oh, don't worry," there was a pause, "Keep playing. You play perfectly!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Where did you learn to play like that?"  
  
Ann looked down at the wooden instrument she was holding. "Oh just here and there."  
  
"You mean you taught yourself?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Can I see it?" Ann handed him the flute and he held it delicately. "Where did you get this?" Liam almost asked how she got the instrument. After all, those things were expensive, and she was a servant. He regarded the flute carefully. It was light wooden colour and from the texture it seemed to be made of cedar. The wood was polished smooth until it shone. Holes were cut into it evenly and delicately. At one end was a delicate carving of a rose.  
  
"I got it as a present," Ann answered.  
  
Liam handed back her flute, "Would you play for me?"  
  
"Sure," Ann replied and launched into another song.  
  
Liam was so enchanted by the music that he did not see two figures until they were right in front of him. Ann stopped playing and gazed at the man and woman before them.  
  
"Bravo!" the man clapped.  
  
Liam looked up and found himself staring at his parents. He stood up and Ann followed.  
  
"Ann, this is my mother and father," he gestured, "And Mother, Father, this is Ann."  
  
The girl curtsied and mumbled, "Good day Your Majesties." Liam was surprised that she was so shy around his parents yet she didn't care and was rude about him being a prince. Must be the heat of the moment.  
  
"Hello there," Queen Aireia regarded the girl's uniform. "I haven't seen you around before."  
  
"That's because I'm new," answered Ann.  
  
"Welcome to the castle then. Say, would you like to play for us tonight during the evening entertainments?" asked the queen.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'd never played in front of an audience before. But I can try if you really want me to," Ann added.  
  
"We'd love to hear you play," said King Robin, "If that's all right with you that is." Ann nodded.  
  
"Wow, did you draw this?" exclaimed Aireia as she picked up Ann's pile of drawings. She proceeded to look through them when she gained approval.  
  
In the end, Ann agreed to play for the evening and show her drawings to the nobles.  
  
~*~  
  
Nobody spoke in the Dining Hall. The only sound was the pure and sweet melody that rang from Ann's flute. Everyone, even Briana was quiet as they were enchanted by the sweet music.  
  
When the last note faded, the listeners burst into enthusiastic applause as Ann glowed. Then the king presented Ann's artwork, which received many more compliments.  
  
Ann was talking shyly to some of the admirers – even including some of Liam's group of friends. She did not notice the cold glare from Briana, but Liam did. Briana was vengeful as she was pretty, and she hated it when she wasn't the centre of attention. That was why Liam couldn't stand up to her, because he didn't want to suffer her vengeance. The glare she gave Ann sent a chill down Liam's back.  
  
~*~  
  
thank you for all the reviews!!!  
  
Olenochka - thank you for pointing that out to me, i'll try to tone it down a bit. you were right about her not being a servant all her life though. the reason Ann talks back to her is because she had been through a lot of stuff in her life and she won't let anyone push her around.  
  
steph - i will give more history to Ann, but not for a while. as for being rude to the prince, he kinda deserved it. 


	4. Vengeance and a Broken Heart

Chapter 4 – Vengeance and a Broken Heart 

"Have you seen my sketches?" asked Ann. 

Liam nodded, "I have them. But do you mind if I kept it overnight? I want to see them in closer detail."

Ann laughed, "Sure, why not. As long as you promise to give them back."

"I will"

Early the next morning, Liam was in distress. He couldn't find Ann's drawings. He was sure he put them on his desk, but now they were gone. _Ann is going to kill me! _Liam searched his room frantically. When he couldn't find them, he decided to face her and tell her. 

Ann was up early working, getting the castle ready. One of the cooks sent her to the dining hall to set the table for the nobles' breakfast. She casually entered the hall and her breath caught in her throat. Hot angry tears pricked the back of her eyes and threatened to spill.

Before she had time to react, Liam entered. She whirled to face him, about to question him.

"I – " she didn't get to finish because Briana and her group entered.

"Good morning," the princess said casually.

Ann looked at her, annoyed at being interrupted. Then she did a double take, there, clinging onto Briana's silk sleeve was a piece of parchment, there were black designs on it.

"You!" Ann stepped in front of the blonde girl.

"What about me?" asked Briana nonchalantly.

"Did you – " Ann gestured toward the dining hall floor, too full of anger and grief to finish.

"You have no proof."

Ann grabbed the piece of parchment off her sleeve, "How did you get this then?" Ann narrowed her eyes.

Briana flung her hands dramatically, "So what if I did, what are you going to do about it?"

Ann raised her arm as if to strike Briana, then she thought better of it and lowered it slowly.

"Why?" asked Ann in a carefully controlled cold voice, it took her some strength to control her urge to scream at the girl. "What have I ever done to you?"

"Don't take it seriously, it's just a joke," Briana fanned herself and waved to her friends, "Come on, let's leave, you too Liam."

Liam stood there. He remembered Ann's words. He took a look at the floor and wanted desperately to stand up for her. This time Briana had gone to far. But as hard as he tried, the words just wouldn't come out of his throat. Briana shook her head and left, her friends followed her.

Ann didn't want Liam to see her cry, so she hurried out of the dining hall, hiding her face.

Liam watched her leave. His heart went out to her. He cursed himself for being a coward and bent to pick up the ripped pieces of parchment that were Ann's drawings.

~*~

_17th day, 8th month, year 20 of Queen Aireia._

_I'm such a coward. I can't even stand up to Briana. I guess it's my crush on her, though I'm not sure if it still exists anymore. I still can't believe what she did to Ann though; those pieces of art are her life. I can tell how hard she worked on them, and they are gone in an instant under Briana's jealousy. I can't believe Briana would be so hard to someone, just because she wasn't the centre of attention last night._

_It's all my fault! Ann trusted me with her art, the things she treasure the most. And I failed her. Not only did I fail her trust, I failed to act as a friend would._

_Now Ann probably won't even talk to me. I saw her under our maple tree this morning. Her face was buried, but she shoulders were shaking. I wanted so much to go over and comfort her, but I was called to my lessons. I don't even know why I want to please her so bad. She is just a servant girl. But a servant girl like no other. She is not afraid to stand up and most of all, she understands that I could be a good person._

_I hope she would talk to me someday. Maybe she will. I will try to fix her art with some sticky tree sap, it won't be good as new, but at least I would try._

_Liam_

_~*~_

isn't Briana such a jerk? anyway, you keep reviewing, and i'll keep writing.


	5. Friends

i changed a bit of this chapter at the beginning and near the end, the change at the beginning relates to the next chapter...also i thought Briana should at least show some remorse for what she did. 

~*~

Chapter 5 – Friends 

After a couple of weeks avoiding Ann, Liam finally worked up the courage to talk to her. He still felt guilty for not standing up for her. But he had fixed her drawings as best as he could and he wanted to give them back to her.

When Liam walked to the maple tree, Ann was already sitting there on a carpet of fallen leaves playing a sad song on her flute. Liam stood and waited patiently for her to finish because he didn't want to interrupt her.

Ann put down her flute and looked at Liam expectantly, "Yes?"

Liam cleared his throat, "I, uh, I fixed these for you." He handed Ann the pieces of parchment.

"Oh, thanks." Ann smiled gratefully, "Won't you sit down?"

There was an awkward silence after Liam sat down. Finally Liam broke the silence.

"You know, I'd like to be your friend, if only you'd try to please Briana," Liam stopped, that didn't come out right. But before he could try again, Ann interrupted him.

"Why would I want to do that?" her eyes flashed.

"If you stop being so defiant to Briana and do what she wants, she'll lose interest and leave you alone. I know her way, she can't stand anyone not obeying her and being stronger than she is."

Ann turned to look at him with fire in her eyes, "So you are telling me to suck up to that arrogant girl you call your friend?"

"It's for your own good," Liam pleaded.

"If you want my friendship, don't try to change me. I'd rather be my defiant self and suffer than suck up to Briana." Ann got up to leave, but Liam pulled her back down.

"I, I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to tell you so Briana wouldn't hurt you anymore."

Ann sat down and sighed, not sure of how to reply. Another silence passed between them before Liam broke it again.

"Ann, you've been working here for more than a month now. I've been talking to you a lot, yet I don't know much about you, other than the fact that you are very talented and beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Ann said accusingly.

_Oops, did I say that out loud? _Liam blushed, "Um, yes you are."

"Don't try flattery with me, 'cause that won't work."

"I, I'm not," Liam stuttered. He cleared his throat, "So, um tell me more about you."

Ann looked as if she was deciding whether to oblige or not. Finally, she spoke, "Well um, there isn't much to tell. I guess I like nature, especially autumn and winter, but I like the summer too because that's when roses bloom. Aren't the leaves beautiful?" she gestured. There was a faraway look in her eyes, "My mother that I've been travelling a lot over the years."

Liam thought of asking her why, but changed his mind and nodded. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her, like how and where did she learn the to play the flute and where she came from. _Maybe some other time._

Autumn whizzed by, soon winter was upon the land.

Liam had been spending a lot of time with Ann. He tried to teach her archery, but she didn't seem to be interested. She was more interested in riding, but since it was too cold to ride, they decided to wait for spring. Ann had been in Annon for quite a while. When the first snowfall came, she and Liam had a wonderful snowball fight.

On Christmas, everyone exchanged presents, as was the tradition. Liam gave Ann some paints and brushes. She was delighted and promised to try painting his portrait.

Briana seemed to turn her attention to someone else, for she hadn't done anything to Ann after the last incident. But whenever Ann and Liam were together, she'd give Ann dirty looks. Ann noticed, so one day she confronted the princess.

"Why do you hate me?" she asked bluntly.

"Me? Hate you? Why would I do that?" Briana replied innocently.

"Just what do you have against me?" Ann pressed.

"Go away, you maid! And stay away from my Liam. You're not worthy of my hatred."

Ann suppressed her laughter, _her Liam? Not worthy of her hatred? _Ann knew that she was jealous because Liam had been spending more time with her than Briana. But before she could voice her thoughts, the princess walked huffily away.

Liam was wondering aimlessly around the castle one afternoon. His lessons were cancelled for the rest of the week because his tutor went home to his family for the holidays. _I'm bored. What should I do?_

His thoughts had been answered, for Ann came running holding something white in her hand. When she got closer, Liam realized that she was carrying four slivers of bones. One long side was flat while the other side looked like they'd been sharpened. Each was about a foot long.

"Where did you get those and what are you going to do with them?" asked Liam, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Ann smiled, "I got them from the cook, they're from the banquet roast." Then seeing Liam's look of disgust, she added, "Don't worry, I cleaned them."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"I'll show you. Get dressed warmly and in your boots and follow me."

Liam did as he was told and followed Ann to the frozen pond behind the castle. Ann whipped out some leather straps from her pocket and used them to attach a sliver of bone to the bottom of her boot flat side up. Liam followed suite.

"I tested the ice this morning, it should be thick enough for us." Ann finished tying bones to her boots and stepped gingerly onto the ice. Liam tried to follow her, but as soon as he stepped onto the slippery surface, he fell on his backside.

Ann laughed and tried to help him up, but his weight dragged her down so that she fell on top of him.

"If you want to fall, you don't have to bring me down with you," Ann laughed as she picked herself up.

"Hey, it's my first time doing this. And you volunteered to help me," Liam protested.

So they slid around the pond hand in hand, for Ann had to help Liam with his balance. When Ann's hand touched his, his body tingled and he blushed. He couldn't help but smile. He stole looks at her to see if she felt the same warmth that he felt. If she did, she didn't show it.

"I need a rest," said Liam. He let go of her hand reluctantly and slid to the side of the pond. He sat on a fallen log on the bank and watched Ann intently. She moved so lightly and gracefully. _She probably had lots of practice before. _

Liam was watching so intently that he didn't see Briana show up with her lapdogs; nor did he see them tapping away at the ice at the end opposite of where Ann was. He didn't notice until he heard a crack. He looked and saw that the ice was breaking and that Briana's gang were putting away their tools. Ann was concentrating on keeping her balance that she did not see the danger that she was about to get into.

"Ann, get off the ice!" Liam shouted and ran towards her with difficulty since the bones were still on his boots.

Ann looked up and saw what was going on, but it was too late for her to stop. She screamed and fell through.

Liam got to her as fast as he could. Luckily, she wasn't too far from the edge of the pond, so Liam was able to reach and pull her out.

Ann was shivering all over, so Liam quickly carried her inside to the nearest fire, which was in the kitchen. There, someone took over and sent for a nurse. Liam was reluctant to leave her side, but he had business to take care of.

He met Briana and her lapdogs coming in from the cold and blocked their way.

"What did you do that for?" Liam asked coldly.

"Do what, dear prince?" Briana, as usual when accused, put up an innocent face.

"Don't lie to me Briana. Admit to what you did and apologized to Ann and I'll let you go."

Briana smiled sweetly, "I don't know what you are talking about.

Liam tried one more time. He grabbed one of Briana's partners' arms and held up the pick. "I saw you," he said flatly.

Now Briana looked nonchalant. "So what. She's just a maid."

"Oh, so you admit that you tried to kill her."

"I wasn't trying to do anything," Briana looked scared, Liam guessed that she was a bit remorseful for what she could've done. "Like I said, she's just a maid. I don't know why you care so much about her," Briana looked disgusted, "You, are a prince, and shouldn't lower yourself to people of her class. I don't. So why should I apologize to her? She's just a dirty slave."

Something inside Liam snapped; anger and rage filled him. It took all his strength not to punch the arrogant princess. "Admit it, you tried to kill her. Why should I follow your example? You, you are…" anger took over and he sought for the right words. "You know what? Get out! Get out of my country, go back to where you are welcome!"

Briana was stunned, and she was silent for once. Liam had never been this mad before, he had always been laidback and easygoing.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get packing and leave! I want you out of the palace by nightfall." He turned and walked away, leaving Briana with her mouth hanging open, which was very un-princess-like.

~*~

Yay! Another chapter (finally). Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but I've been preoccupied with stuff.

I was gonna make this into two chapters, but since I took so long, I'll give you a long chapter.

Briana finally got what she deserved…and if you are wondering the same thing about Ann as Liam was, it'll be revealed in the next chapter.

Thank you _sooo_ much for reading and reviewing my story!!!!

Cyjj – I've never seen Shaman King, so I don't know if my character is like Anna or not

Kaio – I liked your idea, so I put it in, thanx

I'll try to update ASAP, but since the holidays are coming, it might be a while.

*

/\

/ * \

/_ _\

/ * \ 

/ * \

/_ * _\

/ * \

/ * \

/____ _*__\

| _|

Happy holidays!!


	6. Ann's Past Part I

A/N: i added some stuff to the last chapter, check it out if you want, it's not too important, but there's one thing in this chapter that relates to the change 

~*~

Chapter 6 – Ann's Past Part I 

After Liam told off Briana, he hurried to see Ann. _I hope she will be all right,_ Liam thought as he went up the stairs the maid indicated.

He knocked softly and entered the room. The fire blazed, making the room warmer than the other rooms in the palace. Ann was lying in bed with thick covers. She looked very pale, especially compared with her usually swarthy complexion. Her breath was shallow and quick, and she seemed to be fast asleep, so Liam didn't disturb her. Instead, he backed out of the room quietly and hoped that she would be better the next day.

"How are you feeling?" asked Liam when he visited Ann the next morning.

"I'm okay, just a bit cold," she answered and emphasized by shivering slightly.

"Ann, I'm sorry – "

"Why?" Ann interrupted, "I suggested to go skating. You did nothing wrong."

"Oh. Well, I, I'm sorry I told you to do what Briana says," Liam stammered, "That girl is out of control!" Then he paused before muttering, "I thought at first that you kind of provoked her attacks because you were so defiant, but now I realize that it was because of Briana's own jealousy."

Ann nodded in understanding. "What happened to her anyway?" 

"She left last night to her own kingdom."

"Oh."

Liam did not tell her about his encounter with Briana after the incident.

One of the nurses came over and told Liam that he had to leave for Ann had to rest. He nodded and left Ann to her slumber.

Liam visited Ann almost everyday that she was sick. He felt more attracted to her, though he was reluctant to admit. He noticed with delight, that Ann seemed to enjoy his company as well. He admired how, even when she was sick and had little energy, she would greet visitors enthusiastically and listen to them. And that she didn't show pain when the doctors bled her with leeches.

He had also noticed that, one day she was reading a book. He wanted to ask where she learned to read, for there weren't many women who had the skill, especially one of her status, but it would seem too rude.

A month later, Ann recovered well enough to get back to her work.

There was a lot of snow that year. In the second month, the snow was knee high and refused to leave. 

One afternoon, Liam was out practicing his swordplay in the clearing of the forest. A guest was coming tonight, and everyone was busy preparing for his arrival. His mother decided that Liam should stay out of the servant's hair for a while. He didn't know who the visitor was, but from the looks of the preparations, it looked like someone important.

He was practicing his blocks when he saw a figure running out of the castle into the forest. He looked closer and his eyes widened. He sheathed his sword and ran after the figure, half curious and half worried.

Ann ran blindly. She didn't care where she was heading, only that she had to get away. She ran over the snow, ignoring the cold and the wetness in her boots. The snow slowed her down and almost tripped her, but she didn't care. The last light of the sun cast long shadows of the trees around her. Normally, she might've been a bit spooked, but right now, she didn't care. The forest was silent; the only sounds were her quick breaths and the rhythmic sounds of the snow crunching underfoot. She ran, ignoring the branches that snapped in her face. Tears threatened to spill.

"Oof," Ann grunted when she fell into the snow, probably from tripping over a tree root. She lay there, and buried her face into the cold snow; she didn't want to pick herself up. _Maybe I should just stay here and not go back, what's the point, he found us again._

"I hate him, I hate him," she murmured into the snow, she didn't even feel the cold, for she was already numb with fear, hatred, and being out in the cold for so long.

"Here."

Ann was startled by a voice. She raised her head up a bit and saw a hand extended to her, she looked up a bit more and saw Liam's face looking down at her. She sighed and took his hand.

"What are you doing here at this time with only a cloak over your dress?" asked the prince when he pulled her up. Ann didn't answer; she didn't know how to explain.

"Is this a game? It's not funny," Liam continued.

_A game? I wish! _Ann shook her head.

"Let's go back then, it's cold out here."

Ann shook her head again.

"Come on," Liam tugged her hand toward the direction of the castle, "There's a feast tonight."

Ann looked frightened, "No…"

"You don't want to be ill again, do you?"

"Please Liam, I can't go back," Ann pleaded softly.

Liam looked concerned, "Why not?"

"I can't tell you."

"Well if you don't want to go back, where are you going to go then?"

Ann hadn't thought of that before, she just wanted to get away. "I don't know," she admitted.

Liam sighed, "Fine. If you won't go back, I'll accompany you." Then he looked thoughtful, "I know a place to stay."

He led Ann into the forest, she had no idea where they were going, but she trusted him.

The forest was dark, for the sun had already set. Soon, they came to a log cabin in a clearing. It was a modest one-level building, and there was a cozy feeling about it.

The door squeaked on its hinges even though Liam pushed slowly. The cottage was sturdy and well made, for the floor was made of wood instead of dirt. Although it looked abandoned from the outside, the interior was neat and tidy, as if someone had been here recently. The cabin was bigger than Ann thought. There was a kitchen, four small rooms cut from the main room, and also a small lavatory.

As Ann looked around the cabin, Liam carried wood to the fireplace from the woodpile outside. After making a fire, he went to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets.

"Wow, how did you know of this place?" asked Ann, impressed.

"It's my parents' hunting cabin," Liam answered while pumping water from the pump in the kitchen. "They come here every year, and I usually tagged along. My parents taught me how to hunt here."

Ann nodded and sat down on a cushioned couch in the main room. Liam hung the pot of water over the fireplace and sat down next to her. They waited.

"So," Liam looked at her expectantly.

"What?" Ann stared back. He swallowed and looked away.

"Are you going to tell me why you ran away?"

"No."

"Oh." Liam felt somewhat embarrassed. Luckily, the water began to boil.

"Here, careful," Liam handed Ann a cup of hot water. "Sorry I can't make hot cocoa, I'm afraid the supplies are a bit stale since we only come here in the summer."

Ann smiled and took the cup into her hands, glad for its warmth.

They drank in silence. Finally, Ann put down her cup on the wooded table beside her.

"Shouldn't you be getting back?"

"Only if you come with me," Liam answered, staring at his cup.

"I, I'm afraid I can't," Ann stared into the fire.

"Why not?" Liam asked without thinking.

"I, I can't tell you," then seeing Liam's disappointed face, she added, "Maybe later, if I feel like it. You don't have to stay here, I can take care of myself." Liam tried to protest, but she continued, "You are the prince, and isn't there a banquet tonight?"

"I never cared for those."

Ann put a hand on Liam's and said gently, "You've done enough for me by bringing me here. Go, before they send a search party."

After many reassurances that Ann would be all right, Liam agreed to go back to the castle. But when he opened the door, a gust of wind carried snow into the room and almost blew him over. He shut it and came back beside Ann.

"The wind is too strong and the snow is too fierce. I can't go into the forest, I'll get lost for sure."

Ann nodded but looked worried.

Liam seemed to read her thoughts and assured her, "Mother knows I can take care of myself, she'll think of some excuse to tell the visitor." Secretly, Liam was glad to stay. He'd rather be with Ann than boring guests and having to be the diplomatic prince.

"Since we're stuck here, might as well get something to eat. You hungry?" Liam looked through the cabinets and dug out some dried meat and berries that his parents stored.

So they chewed the meat and berries while a blizzard raged outside. Inside the cabin, the fire kept them warm. During dinner, Liam told Ann about his childhood and how he learned to hunt and ride.

After dinner, the storm showed no signs of relenting, so they sat in front of the fire while Liam told Ann more stories. Liam was a vivid storyteller and she really enjoyed his stories, though some she guessed where fiction. Secretly, she too, was glad that he was keeping her company. It was a bit spooky to spend the night alone in a forest.

"Now can you tell me your story?" Liam asked when he ran out of stories. Ann took a deep breath, she knew Liam well enough to trust him, and since he led her to a refuge, she thought that she owed him the satisfaction to his curiosity.

"I ran away because," she faltered, would she be able to get her story out? She looked to Liam for support, and the prince waited patiently for her to continue at her own pace.

"I wasn't always as you see me now," Ann started, "I was born of noble blood. My father at the time was the Marquis of Kayan." Ann gave Liam some time to digest this before she continued. If Liam was surprised, he didn't show it. 

"My father was very strict, he hired the best tutors to teach me to read and write. He also hired other teachers to teach me dance, etiquette, music and art. I really liked my music and art teacher Aida; she was in her twenties and was more like a sister to me. She played the flute and I loved to hear her play. From her, I got my love for the instrument and learned how to play. For my eighth birthday, she gave me the most beautiful wooden flute. She said it has wonderful powers, but I must learn to play it well and discover for myself what the power is. She was also the one to teach me to glide on frozen ponds by strapping bones to my boots and to sketch scenery with charcoal. We had a lot of fun together.

"My childhood was almost content, I had almost everything I wanted, except for a friend my age. My father was quite protective and choosy about the people I have contact with. He chose friends for me, usually snobby girls of our class. For this, I despised him. The only person that I could count as a friend was Aida. There was a farm girl that I really liked, but because of Father, I was forbidden to see her.

"It all changed when I was nine. Father went on a trip to Hearst and came back a different person." Ann swallowed and continued her story, "He was never a loving father, but after the trip, he became violent. Somehow, everything I did rubbed him the wrong way. He would blame everything on me and throw things at me or saying things to me that I cannot repeat. My tutors were dismissed, including Aida. Father was starting to be violent towards Mother because she protected me. Those days were filled with loud words and things smashing.

"One night, I got out of bed to get some water. I saw him – " Ann stopped, tears choked her words. What she saw that night forever haunted her mind.

Liam watched her, not knowing what to say or do. He had never actually seen Ann cry, and it pained him to see the tears stain her cheeks. He unsurely put an arm around her and wiped off her tears.

~*~ 

soooooo sorry for the long wait. *holds up shield to bounce away things being thrown at MapleRose* it was the holidays and people were coming over, no time for contact with computer... besides, the author deserves a holiday too, right?

kaio - i'm SSSOOO sorry to make you wait, so here's a long (at least for me) chapter!


	7. Ann's Past Part II

Chapter 7 – Ann's Past Part II

"I hate him, I hate him," Ann sobbed into Liam's shoulder. When she got control of herself, she continued.

"Mother and I both hated him, and I refused to call him my father, from then on I refer to him as _he_." Ann looked pointedly at Liam, making sure he knew what she was talking about.

"I didn't know why we put up with him; perhaps it was because we had nowhere else to go. One day, almost a year after his trip, a merchant came knocking on our door. He was away on some business trip as usual. The merchant told us that we had two weeks to pack and leave.

"Mother and I were bewildered, and she demanded to know why. The merchant held up a contract and told us that our estate was sold, and he was to inform the Lady and her daughter to leave.

"Mother was fuming of course. 'How dare he sell the estate without telling us! When he comes back, I'll give him a good talking to,' she paced while I watched her, worried. I was worried because I knew his temper. Mother would never win any argument because he was never reasonable and resorted to violence. If she tried to argue, she would end up hurting herself.

"So we waited for his return, Mother trying to be brave and me trying to hold her back. We packed like the merchant told us and got ready to leave, because the estate was already sold."

Ann paused and took a sip of warm water.

"But he never came back. He just disappeared. We discovered too late that his stuff was gone. At first I was elated to be rid of him. There would be no more nights shivering of fear and no more pain, both physical and mental. It would be just the two of us.

"Then I was afraid. Where would we go? Mother's parents were deceased, and her other family members lived far away. I knew that Mother would never ask our neighbours and friends because she still had her pride as a lady. I also wondered what would we do for money? Father took the money from the estate as well as the most precious jewellery. The furniture and decorations were sold with the castle; therefore they belonged to the new owner. He didn't leave us a penny."

Ann clenched her fists and fought back angry tears. Liam watched her silently, he didn't know what to do or say. He realized that by asking her to tell him her story, he was making her remembering painful things that she may never want to bring up again. So he spoke up, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

Ann shook her head, "Since I'm telling you my story, you might as well know everything." She closed her eyes and continued on.

"Mother was so brave. I admire her a lot. She took charge of the situation. When we had to leave, we rode our horses to the nearest city, Meran. At the market there, we sold our horses and personal items such as Mother's jewellery that he didn't take and our fancier dresses. With the money, we could at least afford a few nights' housing and food. Mother wanted to sell my flute as well, since it would bring a lot of money. But I argued that my flute was a gift from my best friend and I could not bear to sell it. In the end, I won, but I had to promise to let her sell it if we desperately needed the money.

"Mother found work at a small restaurant in Meran as a waitress. I was only ten, but I had to work too because Mother's job wasn't enough for us to eat and to pay the rent of our small house. My first paying job was to run small errands, such as getting ingredients from the market, helping the cook stir the soup, bring messages, etc.

"We lived there for two years. Since I was older, I sometimes washed the dishes in addition to my errands. I was somewhat happy. I was rid of my fear of him, and I finally made friends my age.

"One day I was out in the market doing some errands, I spotted someone that looked awfully familiar, but I didn't pay much attention. That night, I was in the kitchen when Mother went to take orders. I saw her stop dead and her back stiffened. I walked over to her and asked her what was wrong. She didn't say anything, just stared at something. Before I could see what she was staring at, she whirled around back to the kitchen and pulled me with her. She said something to her boss, he nodded, and we left the restaurant. Mother pulled me into our small bedroom and stared to pack. She told me to pack as well. I was bewildered, but I knew better to ask questions as I saw the determined expression in her eyes. When I finished packing, I dared to ask Mother what was the matter.

" 'He's here,' she had whispered, 'We have to go tomorrow morning.' At the time, I didn't realize what was going on, but the urgency in her voice told me to do what she said.

"The next morning, true to her word, Mother and I left Meran on foot. I didn't know where we were going, but I trusted Mother. We didn't use the road, instead, we used the small trail in the woods parallel to the road.

"It took us five days to get to the next town. When our spirits were low, I'd play my flute. Somehow, the music was able to sooth us.

"The town, or village rather, that we came to was called Wates. Within a few days, Mother was able to find us a job at a small inn. I became acquainted with the village kids, and I found them really nice.

"Unfortunately, we had to leave again after only seven months, because of him. So it was like that for the rest of my teenage. We'd go to a place, find a job, and when I finally settled in and made friends, we had to leave again because of him.

"I don't know why he keeps on following us, but he somehow always finds us, and we have to leave.

"And today, I discovered that he is here. He is the guest of honour, the Duke of Ashcroft. Yes," Ann said to answer Liam's confused look, "He is now a duke, with tons money and countless mistresses."

"Wait," Liam interrupted as something hit him, "Does this mean you have to go soon?"

Ann nodded and said softly, "I don't want to, but I'll have to, for Mother's sake if not for my own. She is so brave, my mother. I have to protect her the way she protected me."

Liam nodded understandingly. He didn't want her to leave anymore than she did herself. He had become quite attached to this raven-haired, fiery-eyed girl. It seemed to him the she had always been confident and self-assured, but the way she looked now was completely opposite. There was pain in her eyes, and tears trickled down her cheek.

Ann saw him looking at her and knew what he was thinking. She had put up a fiery and confident exterior to hide her true feelings, her fears. She had to. There were things that she didn't tell Liam. It was always hard for her to leave a place because it took her a long time to make new friends. So she finally decided when she was thirteen that since they were going to leave anyway, it was better not to make friends at all, that way, it would save me the pain of saying goodbye. She was always alone, with her flute and her drawings. Those kids thought her weird, so they shunned her. She didn't care, she didn't need any companionship, or she thought she didn't. The more they ignored her, the more she hated people. But inside, she was hurting, she was longing for someone to understand, but she didn't know why she chose Liam.

"I hate the man who is supposed to be my father," Ann whispered. _Because of him, Mother and I were driven out of our own home. Because of him, we had to move all the time and I shut myself from companionship. And because of him, I have to leave again._

Liam looked at Ann, his heart went out to her. She had been through a lot, and he felt guilty that he had taunted her.

_She looks so sad, yet she is so brave and beautiful, _thought Liam.

Before he knew what he was doing, he lowered his face towards her and their lips met. 

~*~

yeah yeah...i know i'm evil Muahahahaha (i love my evil laugh!) at least i didn't take that much time in updating.

now for my reviewers, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!

_naughty little munchkin_: i know their relationship is developing quite fast, but it's part of the story, trust me.  
_Brink1_: i'm actually planning to weave sleeping beauty in here, but it's not gonna be what you expect. they will go on an adventure in the next chapter or so.  
_ kaio_: no, ann's dad didn't kill her mom, but you'd already know that since you read the chapter  
_ EvenSong_: well i updated sooner than the last time.  
_Olenochka_: yeah i know i'm evil *flashes bright fangs*  
_ Amadea_: here you go  
_cyjj_: thanks


	8. A Quest

Chapter 8 – A Quest 

Ann was suddenly awakened from her reverie by Liam's kiss. She was so surprised that she didn't react. Her senses finally came back to her and she pulled away quickly. Her cheeks were flaming and, she noticed, so were Liam's.

Liam cleared his throat and got up to get more water, all the while avoiding looking at the girl.

Neither of them spoke, finally, Ann stretched and broke the silence.

"I'm tired. It is still snowing?" Liam looked outside the window and nodded without looking at her. His cheeks were still bright red.

"I'm going to sleep," Ann announced and disappeared into one of the smaller rooms, closing the door behind her.

Liam watched her go. _What was I thinking? Why did I do that? _Although he questioned himself for his actions, he didn't regret what he'd done.

Ann climbed into one of the wooden beds covered with wool mattress. As she stared into the darkness, her pounding heart finally slowed down. _What was he doing? And why didn't I_…Ann was going to ask herself why she didn't punch him, but as she thought about the feeling of his lips against hers, she couldn't stop smiling, and her heart quickened again. _Why is my heart pounding and I can't stop smiling like a fool?_

The next morning, Ann woke up to the smell of bacon. She entered the kitchen to find Liam already there, eating breakfast.

"Good morning," she called out.

" 'Morning," Liam mumbled without looking at her. He was still embarrassed about what he did the previous night. He wanted to apologize, but could seem to find the right words, or the courage.

Ann walked over to the pump and glanced out the window. "Wow," she breathed. The storm had stopped sometime overnight and the world outside was covered with a blanket of white. Even the trees were highlighted with glistening snow.

"Come and see," Ann turned to the prince, but he didn't look up. _What's with him?_ Ann shrugged and sat down across from him with her breakfast.

Finally, with the dishes washed and put away in the cupboard, Liam found the courage to look at Ann in the eye.

He took a deep breath, "Ann, I'm sorry for, for um, what I did last night. You know…"

"That's okay I guess," Ann smiled.

"Are we still friends?" Liam held his breath.

"I don't know, maybe," Ann replied with a smile. Liam was still worried until he realized that she was only joking.

"Don't do that. You had me worried."

It took the two of them quite some time to get back to the castle. The snow was already high before the storm, now it was up to Ann's waist.

They snuck in the back entrance unnoticed by anyone. Liam went to his parents and found out for Ann that the Duke of Ashcroft had already left. Upon hearing this, Ann let out her breath. Liam however, had to explain to his parents what he was up to. He couldn't tell them about Ann's story, so he was punished by his parents for not showing up for the banquet because of his duty as the prince.

"I'm sorry," Ann told him.

"What for?"

"For getting you in trouble."

"That's okay, I insisted to stay with you." Then he remembered something, "Do you have to leave?"

"I hope not," Ann replied.

"Please Mother, can we stay? If he didn't see us, then he wouldn't know that we are here," Ann pleaded.

"You really like it here, don't you?" her mother asked thoughtfully. When Ann nodded in earnest, she chuckled softly, "And the prince too?"

"Mother!" Ann's face went bright red in embarrassment.

"All right, we'll stay. I don't want to move again anyway." Ann's mother said before adding softly, "It's good to see you found a place you like."

Winter melted into spring. During the months of cold, Ann and Liam often went skating in the frozen pond, but only after making sure that the ice was solidly frozen. Neither of them spoke of the kiss, though both thought about it often when they were alone.

On the feast of Spring Equinox, Ann was playing her flute as part of the entertainment. Everyone thought her music was enchanting, especially an old female gnome sitting beside the queen.

After the feast, the old gnome talked privately with Queen Aireia.

"That girl playing the flute, who is she?" the gnome asked.

"I think her name is Ann. She's one of the servants in the palace," Aireia answered. Then seeing the old gnome's thoughtful expression, she asked, "What is it Fraechaem?"

"She has a gift, and you may need it someday. I see that she may have a quest with your son in her future." Queen Aireia nodded and made a mental note to remember what the wise old gnome just said.

Fraechaem meant grandmother in Gnomic, and she took care of Aireia when she ran away to the forest as a young woman. The queen invited Fraechaem along with the rest of her gnome family for the feast to welcome the spring. Fraechaem saved Aireia's life once, and she knew things humans don't. She could see the future, though not in detail.

Sure enough, by the middle of the 5th month, messengers from Leithia reported to Queen Aireia and King Robin that Princess Briana of Leithia was missing. An old soothsayer told King Charming that only a prince of a neighbouring country could find and rescue her. Therefore, King Charming had requested that Prince Liam should go and find the princess.

Aireia was at first baffled by the request, but the messenger told her that Charming was quite distraught over the disappearance of his daughter. It was her duty to help a neighbour in need. Besides, it wouldn't do Liam much harm to get out and see the world.

So she summoned her son and told him about the quest. Liam was reluctant, because he couldn't forget what Briana did to Ann. but in the end, he accepted, as it was his duty.

Aireia suddenly remembered Fraechaem's comment on Ann. Maybe she could help Liam with her "gift", whatever that was.

~*~

i'm back! no i haven't given up writing, i just had to study for final exams and finish projects. 

thank you all for reviewing!!


	9. On the Road

Chapter 9 – On the Road 

A couple of days later, Prince Liam waited on his black stallion Midnight outside of the stables. Midnight was stamped his feet impatiently. They were waiting for everyone to get ready. It was a warm day. Liam wore a loose blue shirt with short white breeches.

Finally, the ten knights coming with Liam rode out on their horses. The party was small so they would be less noticeable by the bandits. At the very end was Ann riding astride. She was wearing men's clothes so it was easier for her to ride. She had chosen a gentle bay mare named Melody. Liam smiled at her and led the party out of the stable yard. They were well on the road when Liam decided to drop back to talk to Ann.

"I didn't know you could ride so well. You don't need me to teach you," he commented.

"I was taught how to ride when I was young," she explained. "But I haven't ridden since we sold our horses in Meran. That's why I chose Melody."

There was a pause, and then Ann asked, "Where are we going anyway?"

"To Briar City in the country of Wrell, that's where Briana was heard from last. I think she went there last month to visit a friend of hers."

"Oh," was the reply. "How long do you think it will take?"

Liam answered, "Three weeks, if all goes well."

"Why am I accompanying you then?" this question had been on Ann's mind ever since she was told about the mission.

"I don't know. Mother said you could help me."

"How?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh."

"Guess we'll wait and see then."

Then both were silent; the only sound was the horses' hooves against the stone road.

"I'm sorry Ann," Liam whispered.

"What for now?" Ann was baffled, "Why are you apologizing for no reason?"

"I know you hate Briana. I'm sorry that you have to come and help me find her."

Ann sighed. "I don't hate her – "

"You don't? Even after all the things she did to you?" Liam interrupted, his eyes wide in disbelief.

Ann shook her head. "No, I don't hate her. I feel sorry for her. She feels insecure, so she makes fun of other people to make herself feel safe."

"But she did do mean things to you," Liam argued, "Are you telling me you are going to forgive her just like that?"

"I didn't say I forgave her. I said I feel sorry for her, just like I felt sorry for you when you followed her lead." With that, she urged Melody into a canter and rode off ahead, leaving a confused Liam behind.

The party travelled south towards Briar city. There weren't many towns in between, because it was mostly forest, so they camped when it was dark.

The knights of the party were all in their thirties and forties, and they had plenty of tales of adventure to share. One knight, Sir Ian, was an excellent storyteller. Every night, if they were tired, they'd gather around the fire and hear Sir Ian's stories or Ann's enchanting music. So far, the journey had been pretty peaceful, for they hadn't met any dangers yet.

One morning before dawn, when they were in the woods, Liam got up to take a walk. He found Ann was already up. So he invited Ann to go on a walk with him.

The air was fresh. All was silent except for bird songs as they trekked through the dew-damp grass. They came to the top of a hill and stopped to gaze at the scenery. The sun was just started to rise above the horizon. The gray sky slowly turned to pink. A new day had begun. As the sun rose higher, it set the clouds on fire and highlighted surrounding objects reddish orange. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Wow," Ann breathed.

"You should see the sunrise from the east library tower at home," Liam whispered.

"I've seen it. I've even tried painting the scene," answered Ann.

"Really? I'd like to see it sometime."

"It's not very good. I haven't mastered painting yet."

They were silent as they followed a deer trail into a clearing.

"Oh look!" Ann exclaimed as she walked toward a wild rosebush full of pink buds, some were already blooming. The petals still had dewdrops on them. She stopped in front of an open blossom and inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent.

"Ah," she sighed in content. "I love roses."

"When we get home, I'll show you our rose garden. There's more types and colours than you can count," Liam offered.

"That's great. Thank you," Ann answered. "Do you have wild roses?" Liam shook his head. "Those are my favourites. They can take care of themselves, and are still pretty."

Liam reached down and plucked a blossom in full bloom. "I don't understand why such beautiful plants have such ugly thorns, they scar the beauty."

Ann shook her head. "Nothing is perfect. The thorns are there to protect the plant. You may think that it's a curse that thorns are placed on roses, but I think it's a blessing that roses are placed in thorns."

Liam chuckled, "I didn't know you are a philosopher." He gently tucked the rose blossom into Ann's braid. "There."

He stood back and smiled. The pale rose stood out against Ann's dark hair. The dewdrops on the petals glittered in the morning sun.

Liam walked closer to her and put a hand on her cheek while holding her hand with his other hand. "Ann, I really admire you." He paused, "And I love you." he whispered.

Ann's eyes grew big. She broke free of his hold and tried to run, but Liam caught her.

"Wait, don't be afraid. Please."

Ann looked back at him but didn't answer. She couldn't understand her feelings, but she didn't like the sad and pleading look in Liam's eyes either.

"Too sudden," she managed to say.

"Okay," Liam swallowed. "Then, then I'll wait." 

~*~

Evensong - I have a couple of days off after exams. So hopefully, I'll be able to update more.

kaio - yeah, Liam's was snow white. You can read her story, it's called "White as Snow? Not Really!"

cyjj - I'll update as soon as I can.

hypergurl20022 - Thank you!!

Olenochka - Thanks!!


	10. A Strange Visitor

Chapter 10 – A Strange Visitor

As time passed, Ann seemed to accept Liam's love. She was even starting to show some affection towards Liam. The knights sighed at the sight of them together. They became an inseparable pair.

One night, after crossing the border at the beginning of the third week on the road, Liam summoned Ann to his tent.

He put an arm around her as she leaned against him. He then spoke softly while stroking her hair. "Ann, I love you. Please say you love me too. But even if you don't, that's okay."

"I love you too Liam, even though you can be clueless sometimes," she chuckled.

Liam lifted Ann's face up so she met his sapphire eyes. Ann's heart skipped a beat when she saw the love in them.

"Ann," Liam whispered, "Will you be my bride?"

Ann stared at him and trembled. She didn't know what to think. 

"I don't know Liam. It, it's too sudden, too fast. I need time to think about it."

Liam's heart sank. He had expected her to say yes right away. He tried to read her face, but the light was too dim. He had no choice but to nod and let her leave.

Ann couldn't forget the look of disappointment and sadness on Liam's face. It broke her heart to see him like that. When he asked her, at first she was surprised and confused, then happy. But then she realized that if she married Liam, she would be princess, and then queen someday. She wasn't sure if she was ready for such a responsibility or for marriage yet, especially marriage. She had seen what happened to her mother. _Mother told me that He was nice to her before they got married. They had only known each other for a couple of months when she accepted his offer._ Although Ann loved the prince, she didn't know if she loved him enough to be able to spend the rest of her life with him.

The next day, neither spoke to each other. Liam was giving Ann time to think, and Ann still couldn't decide. The prince was in a state of melancholy and anxiety while the knights looked on helplessly.

Two days later, when they were almost at their destination, Ann came up to Liam. She looked at him, her face sad. Liam's heart sank, fearing it might be bad news.

"I'm sorry Liam. I, I don't think I'm ready for marriage yet."

Liam started to turn away, for he didn't want Ann to see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I still love you Liam," Ann called after him. "I'm just not ready for marriage and being a princess." Then she added softly, "I don't want to hurt you. But I also don't want to do something I might regret."

Liam took a deep breath, wiped his eyes and faced her. "All right then. I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

The next couple of days, nobody spoke, not even the knights. The storytelling at night stopped, and so did Ann's music.

When they were almost at Briar City – they could even see the tallest towers of the castle through the trees – Sir Henry reported that someone was coming their way.

"Hold your weapons," said the man to the knights, who had their swords unsheathed. The knights watched the man and the three knights accompanying him warily.

"Who are you?" Liam asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am, Your Highness. I come in peace." The man, dressed like a noble in rich gold silk, showed his empty hands.

Liam was surprised, how did this man know he was royalty? He was wearing peasant clothes.

Seeing Liam's confused look, the man laughed. But he stopped laughing when he saw the girl next to him.

"Ann? Is that you?" he whispered as his eyes widened.

Ann's eyes widened. Without saying a word, she took off on her horse. 

~*~

I know you will call me evil, such a short chapter with an evil cliff. So I'll say beforehand that I know I'm evil. Muahahaha!!!

At least the update was fast.


	11. Face to Face

Chapter 11 – Face to Face 

Liam stared after Ann's fleeting form before snapping out of it and turned to follow her.

"Wait, Highness," the man called.

Liam turned in his saddle and looked at the older man impatiently. "What is it?"

"Let her go," the man answered. "You will never be able to convince her to come back while I'm here. Let her blow off some of her steam first."

Liam turned his horse around and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? Answer your prince," he demanded.

The other man dismounted and bowed deeply in a flourish. "Duke William of Ashcroft at your service."

_That name seems familiar, but I can quite remember where I've heard it before._ "If you are a duke, how is it that I have never seen you at court?" It was customary for all the dukes to live at, or visit the court at least once.

"I did go some months ago, but you were not present. Her Majesty said that you were away on a hunting trip," the duke explained.

Then it hit Liam. So this was the man who visited the castle on the night Ann ran away to the cabin. Then, this must be…

"Are you Ann's father?"

The man nodded. "That I am."

This was the man who caused Ann and her mother so much pain. The nonchalant look when the duke answered his question roused Liam's anger. He didn't seem to be ashamed of what he had done to his wife and daughter, in fact, he seemed as if he was happy to get rid of them. Liam dismounted and walked up to the duke. He looked at him in the eye and gave a lecture.

"Have you any idea what your wife and daughter went through because of your actions, you, you insensitive…" Liam trailed off for lack of word to describe the man in front of him. 

The Duke of Ashcroft suddenly looked tired and old. He sighed. "Let's not discuss it here," he waved to the bunch of curious knights. "Come to my camp and I shall tell you." He mounted and rode to the direction of Briar City.

Liam stared after him, unable to decide whether he could trust the duke. The prince shrugged his shoulders, mounted, and led his knights to follow the duke. What's the worst that could happen, when he got the best knights in Annon to protect him. Besides, Ann could take care of herself for a little while.

Ann rode on until she came to a stream in the woods. She dismounted, cooled her horse and allowed Melody to drink her fill. Then the girl splashed the cold, clear water onto her face to clear her head, for it was pounding at the moment. _Why is it that he always shows up when I least expect it, and what does he want with me anyway? Didn't he do enough damage already?_ Ann sighed and sat down at the foot of a tree, resting her head on her knee, lost in thought.

She was thinking about her past, and how her father took away everything that she knew. Then her thoughts came to Liam and her feelings about him. _He said he would wait._

She couldn't go back yet, so she took her sketchbook and started to draw the scenery before her. Time flew by. Before she knew it, the sun was slipping down towards the horizon. Finally, she decided to find the prince and his knights.

Ann found them not far away from where she stayed all afternoon, the tents were already set up. Sir George nodded in greeting and took her horse. Ann wandered around camp listlessly. Her stomach complained because she hadn't eaten since breakfast, so she decided to see if she could eat something before supper was ready.

She had not gone far when someone called her. She turned around and froze. It was Liam who called her from his tent. But what made her freeze was the man beside the prince.

"Come over here," Liam beckoned. But Ann was staring at the man and not moving.

Liam sighed and walked over to her. He then proceeded to drag the girl towards the man standing a few feet away.

Ann snapped out of her trance and tried to run, but Liam had a tight grip on her. She tried to refuse to budge, but the prince was stronger than her. In the end, Ann stood face to face with the man that, she considered, ruined her life.

"Ahem," the duke cleared his throat. His eyes shifted around and he was fidgeting.

Ann would've walked away but for the iron grip that Liam had on her arm from behind. After a few seconds of silence, she stopped struggling. Instead, she stood tall and confident.

"What do you want with me, _Your Grace_?" she asked. She emphasized the last two words to sound as if she was mocking him; she even raised one eyebrow to emphasize her point.

"Oh, um, Ann," the man stuttered. "As you know, I'm your father. And um."

"Yes?"

"So you should call me 'Father'."

Ann's anger rose. "Why? You haven't been a father to me. First you hurt my mother and me, and then you left your home and sold it without telling us. You abandoned us, got yourself rich and didn't leave us a penny. Even before you left, you didn't care about my mother or me. So tell me _Your Grace_, what have you done that made you deserve to be called my father?" Ann was practically yelling in his face.

"I, I just thought that, I, you are my daughter by birth, so, I should be your father," the duke stuttered while looking at his feet.

"What good is just giving birth to a child when you don't care for him or her! And – "

"Duke William, please, don't get sidetracked. Continue with, you know." Liam had to interrupt. He didn't want the knights to here this and come out of curiosity. "And Ann, control your anger." This comment got him an evil look from Ann.

"Anyway," the duke continued. "I um. Oh, where was I. I wanted to um."

Ann sighed inward impatiently. _Why doesn't he just get to the point!_ She was about to voice her thought when Liam silenced her with a squeeze on the arm.

"I just wanted to say that, um, I'm sorry for, you know…" he trailed off.

It was Liam's turn to sigh. He realized that this was as much of what they had wanted to accomplish as they were going to get. They had it planned out so perfectly this afternoon, but the duke blew his part. Liam let go of Ann and led the duke away from the girl.

Ann turned around to help prepare the food. She was slightly disappointed. At first, she expected insults from her father, but when he actually said sorry, her hopes went up. He didn't say what he was sorry for. Ann knew, but she just wanted him to say it. His half-apology did make some of her anger to leave, but only some.

~*~

I'm sorry for not updating for so long. My school has a semester thing, where you only take four course per semester. So this semester, I have courses with more homework, so I might not be able to update as often.

Ach, you people guessed who the man was!

naughty little munchkin: like I said before, I know the relationship between Ann and Liam was quick, but it's part of the story. As for the "sudden 'liam go find briana' part and 'ann can accompany him on the whim of the old gnome w/o any conflict' part" um...I guess it _is_ too quick, but I just wanted to get to the adventure and the good parts. but you'll see that Ann does have a purpose in the quest, I just made up a lame excuse to get her to go on the quest.


End file.
